Air
Air (エア, Ea) is one of the Elements of the Ancients. The vast and mysterious element combines the others in a number of interesting and unusual ways. Colors associated with the element are cyan, and occasionally white and azure. Aeros is an elder dragon who is the Sage of Air. ".''" :—About the Air Element. Abilities Avenge Landers of the Air element have balanced fighting styles. Characters in the game who are associated with the element of Air use the manipulation of wind and weather to their advantage against their foes. The color of this element is light blue. It's just a bit lighter than the water element. In the turret challenges in ''Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team, Air Avenge Landers have the special ability Tornado, which immobilizes enemies. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, Air-aligned Portal Master Powers include a damaging wind aura and a temporary Speed boost. They occur in many conditions, and the name are as follows: * Cyclonic Shield * Tempest Strike * Tailwind Weaknesses The Electricity and Earth Air Elemental Characters Dragons * Aeros * Malefor (taught) * King Warfang (taught) * Spyro (taught) * Blades ** Legendary Blades Hybrids * Whirlwind (unicorn/dragon) ** Elite Whirlwind ** Polar Whirlwind (Air/Ice element hybrid) Griffins * Sonic Boom Turtles * Warnado Pufferthorns * Pop Thorn ** Buttered Pop Thorn Avenge Landers * Fling Kong * Jet-Vac ** Legendary Jet-Vac ** Hurricane Jet-Vac *** Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac * Scratch Giants * Swarm (Air/Beast Hybrid) SWAP Force * Boom Jet * Free Ranger ** Legendary Free Ranger Trap Masters * Gusto ** Gourmet Gusto Minis * Breeze * Pet-Vac ** Power Punch Pet-Vac SuperChargers *Stormblade Senseis * Air Strike Villains * Buzzer Beak Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Air Elemental Items Traps * Breezy Bird * Cloudy Cobra * Cyclone Saber * Drafty Decenter * Tempest Timer Vehicles Spell Cards Air Spells are as unexpected as the wind. From damage, to debuffs, to card drawing, or to swapping enemies, it has many uses and masters none. The team spell for this element is the Tempest of Air, in which the characters combine their attacks for more damage for each Air character on the team. * Tiny Twister * Arkeyan Desk Fan - Relic * Gust * Smoke Screen * Windfall * Azurite Weathervane - Relic * Dust Devil * Atlas of Ages * Splintering Gale * Tempest of Air History Synopsis See also External links * Air Spyro Wiki * Air Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Air-based Avenge Landers are one of the three elemental characters who does not build a bridge when opening their elemental gates, the others being Water and Fire. Instead, they glide, hover, or teleport through a swirling vortex of wind. * Both Sonic Boom and Warnado have the Air elemental symbol on their heads. * This element has more quadruped Avenge Landers than any other element. ** Before the Superchargers, all the female Avenge Landers in this element were quadrupeds. Category:Sacred Elements of the Ancients Category:Air Users